Chocolate
by SMRU
Summary: [Drabble Ryoki] Cuando la madre y la abuela de Rika entraron en casa, en la que se suponía que no había nadie, y escucharon pasos, no esperaban encontrarse una sorpresa tan dulce.


**¡Hola holaaa! It's me! Va, venga, que muchos no me conocéis, que llevo AÑOS sin subir un fic de Digimon (lo que no quiere decir que haya dejado de escribirlos) porque, para qué engañarnos, este es mi forever fandom, el primero y el mejor (insertar amor). Y, para celebrar que ya llevo diez años escribiendo fics de esta serie (que se dice pronto), que se acerca la primavera de 2015 (¡aleluya!) y que Haiku Kimura necesita sus dosis de Ryoki (o explota), ¡pues a escribir se ha dicho! No tenía pensado publicar este fic en realidad, pero al final, releyéndolo el otro día, me he dicho "oh, vamos, si lo estás deseando". Pues eso. ¡Ryoki adulto para todos! ¡Disfrutadlo!**

Autor: SMRU

Título: Chocolate

Género: Romance/Humor

Rating: T (insinuaciones)

Notas: Haiku y yo tenemos este hamor indescriptible por Rumiko (la madre de Rika) y Seiko (su abuela), además de la firme teoría de que la primera es adivina. Idas de olla varias aquí, consumir con precaución.

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen (excepto Kouji Minamoto).

Aclaraciones: Los nombres de los personajes son con los que yo he crecido. Rika Nonaka es Ruki Makino en la versión original japonesa, y Jen es Yuri Katou. El Flatu es Ryo (okbromi).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chocolate<strong>

Rumiko y Seiko entraron en el jardín de la antigua casa tradicional riendo, cargadas con las bolsas de la tarde de shopping. Pese a que Rumiko ya sufría dolores en los pies por llevar todo el día con tacones, no se quejaba, acostumbrada como estaba por su trabajo a aquel contratiempo. La rubia miró su reloj de muñeca y observó la casa.

—Hemos llegado antes de lo previsto.

Su madre le quitó importancia al asunto moviendo la cabeza.

—Sabes que me agobio en los sitios con mucha gente, y esa tienda estaba repleta de mujeres solteras y desesperadas por hacerse con unos cuantos trapos.

Se miraron entre ellas, luego sus bolsas y luego se echaron a reír, sintiéndose identificadas. Fueron hacia la puerta y Rumiko tuvo que buscar la llave en su bolso.

—Está cerrado, ¿ves? –Señaló Seiko.- Rika aún está fuera.

Rumiko asintió cuando dio con el llavero y abrió la puerta principal con un gesto de triunfo. Dejaron las bolsas en el recibidor, sin ganas para colocar su mercancía, y Seiko se estiró. Rumiko sonrió mirándola, contenta por haber pasado un rato tan agradable con su madre.

—¿Te apetece una copa de vino, mamá?

Seiko sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

—Pon los tapetes en el salón, que voy yo a por el vino. Aunque… yo igual me sirvo un whiskito.

—¡Mamá!

Seiko rio, y entonces Rumiko la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Espera. –Se había puesto repentinamente seria.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Seiko alzó una ceja.

—Ni que fueras adivina, hija mía.

—¿Has oído eso?

—¿El qué?

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando, y tras unos segundos de silencio, el sonido de unas pisadas llegó hasta ellas.

—Viene del cuarto de Rika-chan –susurró Rumiko.

—¿No te dijo que iba a ir al cine con Jen-chan?

Rumiko asintió a la vez que tragaba saliva. Agarró un bastón que había utilizado su madre cuando se había roto un tobillo y lo sujetó a modo de arma.

—Vamos.

—Dónde estará Renamon cuando se la necesita…

Rumiko sonrió ante el comentario de su madre, pero estaba asustada. Con paso firme y seguro, las dos mujeres se dirigieron al cuarto de la más joven de las Nonaka. Seiko cogió su móvil y marcó el número de la policía, dispuesta a llamar en cuanto se vieran en problemas. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta corrediza del dormitorio, ambas se miraron y asintieron. Rumiko aferró el picaporte y contuvo el aliento. Tiró de la puerta con resolución y alzó el bastón con un amenazador grito de guerra.

—Ma… ¿Mamá?

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirándose entre ellas, y luego todos los ojos se dirigieron a Ryo. El chico miró a las dos recién llegadas desde su posición en el suelo y sonrió.

—Rumiko-san, Seiko-san… -Su comprometida situación no parecía hacer mella en su ánimo siempre optimista.- ¿Han ido bien las compras?

—¡Salid de aquí! –Gritó Rika, yendo hacia ellas completamente sonrojada.- ¡AHORA!

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo, la chica les cerró la puerta en las narices. Después de unos segundos, Rumiko y Seiko se miraron entre ellas y rompieron a reír. Desde el interior de la habitación se escuchaban las maldiciones de Rika y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Ryo.

—¿Era… era chocolate? –Preguntó Seiko entre carcajadas.

Rumiko asintió y ambas siguieron riendo un buen rato, casi desfallecidas a nivel del suelo, cuando Rika salió hecha una furia de su habitación con una mochila a su espalda. Ryo salió tras ella, ya liberado de las esposas que le ataban las manos a la nuca y con algo de ropa encima.

—¡Rika! ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! –Se escuchó un portazo de la puerta principal y el castaño suspiró.

—¿Qué le pasa? –Dijo Rumiko, acercándose al chico, y sin poder evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. El escultórico cuerpo del joven se adivinaba perfectamente bajo los boxers y la camiseta blanca de manga corta ajustada.

—Está empeñada en que se va de casa.

—¿Y adónde va a ir? –Aportó Seiko. Alzando un dedo, le quitó un resto de chocolate a Ryo de un musculado antebrazo y se lo llevó a la boca. El chico sonrió, un poco confuso, y luego volvió a suspirar.

—A mi casa. Me va a poner el piso patas arriba.

—O a ti… -Aportó Rumiko con una sonrisa pícara. Ryo se sonrojó y Seiko rio a su vez.

—Anda –dijo Seiko, dándole un azote en el trasero al novio de su nieta-, quédatela un tiempo. Intentadlo. Va siendo hora.

El tamer legendario miró a la anciana con los ojos como platos.

—Pero… tiene dieciocho años.

—Y tres botes más de chocolate –apuntó la madre de la chica-. Anda. Ve a por ellos, están en la cocina. Y ponte ropa. O te vienes con nosotras a beber vino.

—¡Rumiko! –La reprendió su madre.- ¡Que es el novio de tu hija!

—¡Y eso demuestra que de mí ha heredado el buen gusto!

—¿Y el gusto por el chocolate? –Inquirió Ryo con una ceja alzada.

La rubia enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo y salió a paso apresurado por el pasillo, mientras Seiko y el castaño reían aún a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiii amor para todos... ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os unís a nuestro Club de Fans de Rumiko y Seiko? ¡Reviews please!<strong>


End file.
